muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4819
Cold Open Abby and the Two-Headed Monster set up today's theme of vegetables by digging some out in her garden. Scene #1 Cookie Monster desperately waits while Chris makes a new batch of cookies. While he waits, Chris gives him a plate of carrot sticks. As Cookie chows down, Mario Lopez of EXTRA Sesame Street arrives with a breaking news story - the Cookie Monster is now the Veggie Monster! Cookie Monster tries to convince him otherwise, but the playback footage shows him munching the carrots and Chris' testimony doesn't help the situation. Cookie tries to save his rep by eating a cookie, but Chris isn't done making them and he's already cleaned out the stock. Scene #2 Outside Hooper's Store, Cookie encounters Big Bird and Snuffy, who don't have cookies. Cookie eyes Snuffy's cabbage and has some. Mario shows up again to report the Veggie Monster is at it again. Cookie tries to defend himself, but is unaware cabbage is a vegetable. Even the instant replay has him admitting he loves eating it ("That taken outta context."). Big Bird and Snuffy start calling him Veggie Monster too and head off. Scene #3 Chris brings Cookie a celery snack, but he declines, saying it will only fuel the flame. He still finds them delicious looking and runs off, returning with a blonde wig and pretending to be a monster named Rose-Marie who loves celery. With a "Veggie-bunga!," he plows through the celery; his wig falls off just as Mario appears again to report. Maria and friends arrive, showing the incident on Me Tube with over a million hits. When asked how he feels about the situation, Cookie admits he's frustrated. Mario doesn't see a problem with being a Veggie Monster; veggies are good for you. Cookie states it's not who he is and sings "Me Am What Me Am" to explain he'll always be a cookie monster, no matter how much he enjoys veggies. Scene #4 Maria and the rest apologize for not believing him. Chris brings out the finished cookies and Cookie begins to gobble them all. Mario reports that the Cookie Monster really is the Cookie Monster. With the cookies all gone, Cookie looks for more. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - V. Song "V is for Vegetables" Muppets Abby Cadabby sings "For Broccoli Hurray-Hurrah." Cookie's Crumby Pictures Bon Bon unleashes his giant cookie ship on the planet Earth, which ruins all the vegetables over the world. A team of heroes, The Aveggies, intend to stop him. The plan is to lure his ship to Dr. Brownie (Cookie Monster), who will turn giant and green and eat the ship. However, Cookie has a hard time focusing on the ship and instead eats his other teammate's signature items. When he finally focuses, he defeats Bon Bon's ship and invites the team out for shawarma. Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 17. (First: Episode 4725) In this airing, the Count counts all the individual cookies. Animation Counting 17 mushrooms in the garden. Elmo's World: Vegetables Scene #6 Abby signs off, while the Two-Headed Monster begin to nosh on their vegetables.